


Tu Regalo.

by Eslian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/pseuds/Eslian
Summary: El Líder Supremo, Kylo Ren, se enfrenta a la difícil misión de decorar un árbol navideño. 🎄
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	Tu Regalo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincesaSolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/gifts).



> Especial de navidad. Dedicada a mi amiga secreta: PrincesaSolo.
> 
> Intercambio de navidad del Discord Ladies of Ren. 🥰🎄❄☃️

Kylo observaba en silencio el inmenso árbol de navidad en medio de su habitación. ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido aquella tonta idea? Bueno, sabía bien cómo, por culpa de la Fuerza, sus enlaces y su maldita manía de mirar siempre en la mente de Rey. Ella nunca había visto uno de esos árboles... eso era doloroso, así que decidió cambiarlo. 

No imaginó que sería tan difícil. Hacía una eternidad no se enfrentaba a la tarea y los recuerdos de su infancia no estaban ayudando. Alguna vez aquella fue su época favorita del año y nada era más emocionante que adornar el árbol con sus padres, escoger cada bola, cada cinta y guirnalda, su padre siempre terminaba enredado en las luces solo para hacerlos reír a él y a Leia. La estrella de la punta era su preferida, Han lo cargaba en hombros para que él la colocara en su lugar. 

–¿Por qué destruyes la bola?

La voz de Rey lo sorprendió, ni siquiera se había percatado que el enlace estaba activo, se había perdido en el recuerdo, aplastando sin querer la bola que tenía en la mano. Ella se acercó al desnudo árbol. 

–No se mucho de estos pero, ¿no se supone que lleva adornos? –se volteó hacia él, su expresión sombría no la amedrentó – ¿O ya los destrozaste también?

–No –respondió él dejando caer los pedazos de la bola, la presencia de ella le había devuelto la calma –Esa no era muy bonita.

Rey enarcó una ceja, reprimiendo una sonrisa. 

–¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? –soltó él y ella puso los ojos en blanco. 

–Sabes que no lo controlo, Ben.

Él ocultó una sonrisa, claro que sabía, solo quería molestarla un poco.

–Entonces pudieras hacer algo productivo en lugar de quedarte mirando. 

–¿Disculpa? –protestó Rey fingiéndose ofendida.

–Puedes ayudar con el árbol, por ejemplo. 

La amplia sonrisa del rostro de Rey iluminó la habitación y el corazón de Kylo. Parecía una niña que hubiera recibido el mejor regalo de la galaxia. 

El enlace había evolucionado y ambos eran ya capaces de ver su entorno. Rey revisaba todas las cajas que contenían los adornos, desperdigadas por el suelo. Hizo un mohín al ver bolas negras. 

–¿Qué tienen de malo? –preguntó él y ella las desechó.

–Nada negro. Suficiente con tu ropa y tu humor.

Continuó revisando y río alegremente al descubrir bolas de colores, luces titilantes, guirnaldas doradas, cintas brillantes y toda clase de adornos. Todo fue ocupando su lugar en el árbol, a veces estaban de acuerdo, otras no y varios objetos terminaron olvidados o destruidos, en especial los de color negro. Finalmente, lado a lado, observaron su obra. 

–¿Qué va en la punta? –preguntó ella pensativa. 

–Una estrella –respondió Kylo mostrándole. Era el más hermoso de todos los adornos, de un precioso dorado brillante. 

La punta del árbol quedaba fuera del alcance de ambos, y Rey se preguntó cómo colocar la estrella. Pensó que quizás con la Fuerza, total, sería como hacer levitar rocas.

–Con la Fuerza no, tú la pondrás. 

–No puedo, es muy alto y no...

Las manos de Kylo en su cintura la interrumpieron y soltó un grito entre asustada y divertida. Él la elevó hasta que alcanzó la cima del árbol y colocó la estrella riendo. Cuando la devolvió al suelo quedaron casi abrazados, Rey lo observaba con el corazón desbocado en el pecho y él pasó suavemente los dedos por las hebras sueltas del cabello de ella. 

–Es tu regalo –susurró y Rey sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían –El árbol es tuyo. 

Ella comenzó a sonreír cuando las manos de él acariciaron su rostro. El beso llegó inesperado, una caricia en los labios, lento y dulce, como una tarde de otoño. 

El conocido zumbido del enlace la sorprendió y abrió los ojos. Volvía a estar sola, en su camarote del Halcón. Ante ella el árbol de navidad resplandecía lleno de luces y su magnífica estrella. Sonrió. Aún podía sentir la suavidad de los labios de Ben.


End file.
